User talk:Faalagorn
Hello Faalagorn and welcome to BGwikia! I replied your post on BD forum on Obe’s training but I find it more appropriated to talk about details on wikia editing here, so here we go. As you may already know, we can go to “Customize” at bottom of the screen and add “What links here” to “My Tools” to quickly find what links to the current page, then we can edit those pages to reflect new links, then mark the old pages with the “Delete” template for admin to take action. Although not apparent, the “Appears in” row in all infoboxes is used to store which games they exist. It’s OK to customize the infobox if you have new ideas, but please try to keep using Infobox Builder whenever possible for easy modifications for future contributors, our goal is to make a friendly environment for everybody to edit, including infobox editing, so we don’t need fancy looking infoboxes / templates like some other sites may need to attract more viewers. (There seems to some strange bugs in Item Infobox that whenever a edit is made, it becomes un-usable via visual editor for the next few days, other infoboxes are fine though) From my exp in this wikia, ToB, SoD, BP are generally considered separate so we should list them accordingly, but for an item that exists across all companions, such as Ankheg Plate Mail we just use “Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate: EE, Baldur's Gate II and Baldur's Gate II: EE” The categories in BGwikia are in need of overhaul and are currently openly discuessed, though I’m still waiting for admin’s response on the topic. Feel free to edit wherever you see fit, Near Infinity and EEkeeper would be of great help. I see you just started a new saga run, good luck! And when you reach SoD chapters, I hope we can work together to fill more SoD stuff here. But please do keep your own pace and happy gaming! Islandking (talk) 02:35, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ------------------- Okay, but please beware that once an infobox template has been edited in source mode, it’s difficult (or nearly impossible) to change back to Infobox Builder mode ever again. Also, for some reason all previews on IB template pages are failing to represent the newest changes, so if you’re adding an infobox to an article page, you have to view all options by actually going to the template page and pressing the edit button (just remember to press cancel afterwards). Islandking (talk) 12:30, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ---------------- Sadly, according to a wikia staff’s reply on central community forum, IB template saved in source mode, or even when being switched to within Infobox Builder will instill some unnecessary codes, no matter the edits, will make the Builder fail to recognize. It may not happen all the time, but a lot. Worse, "Undo" edits won't work :-( But there’re some IB on this wikia that are already edited via source: *Infobox creature *Infobox deity *Infobox item *Infobox spell So feel free to edit the above. If you spot typo, or plan to make some simple edits on other infoboxes, could you please tell me what you’re going to do and I can do it for you? Thanks. Islandking (talk) 13:37, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Faalagorn, a question if I may I see you’re very skilled with codes, I’ve encountered a minor issue I think I can consult you for an answer: As you see in the “Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints” section of Fighter page, I want content in every cell aligned to center, is there any way other than inputing'' | style="text-align:center;"| i''n front of every cell to make it happen, if there is, it’d clean up lots of unnecessary codes. Thanks. Islandking (talk) 03:16, August 18, 2017 (UTC) --- Sure! The "style" attribute can be attached to a table as whole (and also to a rows) in addition to cells, so it's enough to put "style="text-align:center;" just once, after the What do you think? Islandking (talk) 15:28, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Actually, the first one is for Cleric, 2nd is for Druid, I think the separate background color can make some exclusive spells more easily to be identified. Islandking (talk) 16:02, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ------------- Hi, are you sure Jaheira can use Harper's Call in bgee? Islandking (talk) 16:45, August 19, 2017 (UTC) ------------------ Hi, as you may already know, retain from using , things like that in “Appears in” field of the infoboxes, else it breaks the classic editor, because ce can’t handle a template within a template. Yeah, they really need to work harder to improve the coding :-) Islandking (talk) 17:09, August 19, 2017 (UTC) -------------- In truth, I’ve not used Jaheira in bgee yet but from exp spell slot table she can’t access to lv5 under 161000 cap, she’ll get f(7)/d(8), just one level below to unlock her lv5 slot, which is only possible in SoD thanks to the increased 500000 cap.Islandking (talk) 00:55, August 20, 2017 (UTC) :: I initially thorught of marking it as "SOD", but I realized there's no template You don't need to do that, it's already listed in http://baldursgate.wikia.com/wiki/Companion#Baldur.27s_Gate:_Siege_of_Dragonspear_companions Actually, there is, ;-) Islandking (talk) 13:37, August 20, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I just found Abazigal page, so may be it's OK to leave "name" field fillable? Islandking (talk) 02:40, August 21, 2017 (UTC) And this page as well. Hello and thank you! Howdy! iv been playing lately and making pages, i know i dont know enough coding yet to make solid pages, or that i would never finish this game if i could with how i make pages (when i run into something while playing the game that does not exist in the Wiki) So please, continue making great content, its much appreciated. WindOfTheUnwrittenLaw (talk) 21:35, August 27, 2017 (UTC) Re:Dialogues Hello Faalagorn, it’d be nice to have a template for dialog trees to fit in, as of now people can only use indent to build multi conversation options, which is a pain to watch & edit.Islandking (talk) 03:29, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Hello Faalagorn, I just saw your edits one Haer'Dalis page, one question, what's the difference between < br > and < br / > ? Islandking (talk) 01:22, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ::: for the time being I'll be closing the tags just in case I think I'll do that from now on, one thing I learned from using wiki is to compromise as much as I can for other people's sake. Islandking (talk) 01:55, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Re: About one of your recent edits You brought up a good topic. But let me clarify a bit first: the shorty races upper cases were there before I edit :-) but I did made “s” into the yellowed colored links and I did it purely for aesthetic's sake, so it’s not auto-correction, feel free to change it if you find it otherwise, but I do notice the corrections could happen sometimes, like the spaces in style=background lines. Now the case issue is indeed annoying when trying to find the correct one to make links, which is why I always search and open a page, copy the page name from the article to fill the link field. As for the standard, can’t say much as I have little knowledge of it, but I think words like “from” “to” “in” “of” should be lower cases. Islandking (talk) 01:58, August 31, 2017 (UTC) World Map snapshot Hi Faalagorn, not sure if your BG2EE is unmoded, but if it is, could you snap soa and tob map with area codes like the sod map in World Map page using NearInfinity? Thanks. Islandking (talk) 04:15, September 1, 2017 (UTC) More about BG2EE World Map snapshot From what I know, the only way to have a map with areas in it is to screenshot using a 3rd party software, directly exporting the map file to PNG will not yield any areas, only plain maps, and the area codes shown in NearInfinity is on by default, which is good, so a snapshot will make it just like the SoD map in the World Map page. Aside from the BGEE map in that page, Dudleyville also present some very good example names for BG1 you may like to check. It’d great if you can dig up SoD area names, which would be extremely helpful for future walkthroughs :-D Thanks in advance, I wish I could do the snapshot myself, but my game is too heavily modded to do that, just take some thoughts where the "red dot" you'd like to place :-) Islandking (talk) 13:20, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Good job on the SoD area codes! Didn't check the page before, that'd be a great reference for NearInfinity. Though be careful not to step on to too many spoilers as I heard you've just brought SoD, after all, enjoying the game is more important :) Islandking (talk) 15:07, September 1, 2017 (UTC) ---------- Good to know :-), and there isn't much SoD stuff here anyway, but still think should remind you that the sod companions pages have their personal quest there (should be moved to separate page gradually) :-) Islandking (talk) 15:21, September 1, 2017 (UTC) Hi Faalagorn Just a thought, maybe we should name spells such as Protection From Fire to Protection From Fire (priest) considering there're Protection From Fire (mage) and the recently Protection From Fire (scroll)? Islandking (talk) 14:08, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Spell name (priest) & spell name (wizard) Not sure about the technical stuff you mentioned but it seems you've already successfully moved all history of “Protection from Fire” to “Protection From Fire”, or are you referring that the renamed page can’t be renamed again? Also, no matter if we were to rename it to “Protection From Fire (priest)”, I think “Protection From Fire (wizard)” would be a more appropriated name than “Protection From Fire (mage)” considering it’s a spell from wizard ''spellbook and not only mage, but sorcerer, bards may also cast it. I noticed a recent activity of Thomaslove92, you may try talking with him. Islandking (talk) 14:32, September 3, 2017 (UTC) Admin Rights Hello Faalagorn and IslandKing. I've sent the same message to both of you - please reply on my talk page. You've both proposed a bunch of admin tasks to Dutchman and have both contributed huge amount of information to this wiki. As you know, I've not been active for a long time, so I've not had the pleasure of getting to know you both. From what I can see on your talk pages and your contributions, you are both polite, and hardworking members of this community so I would like to promote you both to ''admin. If you are both happy for this to go forward, please let me know. If one or either of you would prefer not to have the responsibility of an admin, I can grant you rollback rights or leave your right as they are. Please continue the excellent communication with each other. Do not make wiki-changing decisions on your own. If you cannot agree or reach a compromise, ask other users or simply don't make the changes. You two appear to get on well and speak often about ideas so I'm sure you'll both do great. I have reviewed the other admins and removed Tommy2215 and Ioulaum from the admin list (due to them being inactive for over a year). This is no reflection on their ability/dedication to the wiki but it's good practice to keep the number admins of any given wiki at a manageable level. Hope to hear from you both soon, so we can discuss this further. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 20:24, September 5, 2017 (UTC) : Hi Faalagorn. Thanks for getting back to me, it's great to hear from you and get to know your wiki background. I've now made you and Islandking Admins on this wiki. Feel free to add Template:Admin or Template:User admin to your userpage (I saw that youve nominated one of them for deletion, if neither you or Islandking end up using it, by all means delete it). : I don't really have any rules or wisdom for you but I encourage you to continue with the excellent communication. As an admin you'll be able to implement (or remove) many interesting features. Considering the excellent communication between you and Islandking , you might want to add the IM chat feature to the Wiki. I'll leave that with you and Islandking as you both know the community on here better than me. Good luck and thank you for your continued efforts on this Wiki. It's great to see that its still growing and improving. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 20:06, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Axe of the Unyielding Hi Faalagorn, I just browsed Axe of the Unyielding page, in which says "10% chance to decapitate with a successful attack", but I recall that there should be a save vs. death at +4 penality neg, since my game is heaviliy modded, could u open EEk or NI to fact check it? Thanks. Islandking (talk) 14:33, September 6, 2017 (UTC) ------- Alright, not sure if it's an EE behavior but I edit it anyway, probably will rework the page later :-) Islandking (talk) 15:08, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Congrats on the admin rights which means more work needs to be done :-) With the tools in our hands, it’s time to rework the current category tree this wikia’s long due. After giving more thoughts on the topic: 1, Abbreviation or full name. A tough choice, while full name does give aesthetic looks, it’s hard to represent Shadows of Amn & Throne of Bhaal campaign in EE2; abbreviations such as "Quests (BG II: EE: SoA)" or "Quests (BG II: EE: ToB)" may sound confusing for casual users at first glance, but it’s still very easy to identify which is which by looking into the category page itself where it states “''Quests that appear in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition Shadows of Amn campaign''.” etc. in the very first sentence, example. When it comes to category, my opinion is that practicality takes priority over aesthetics, so maybe it’s still better to stick to abbreviations? 2, As mentioned on 23dutch45man’s talk page, “Weapons” “Armor” seem redundant, it’s be more convenient for users to just search for “Items” — “Items (campaign name)” --- “Daggers (campaign name)”, instead of adding a “Weapons (campaign name)” in between, plus, that’s the way how EEkeeper handles items. Category:Abilities is both redundant and confusing as well. 3, New categories: Instead of using “Characters”, we should divide “Creatures” into “Companions”, “NPCs” and “Enemies” to better distinguish hostile and non-hostile creatures, just like the way the game indicates, Companions-green circle, NPCs-blue, Enemies-red. Instead of using such as Category:Evocation_spells, we should separate wizard ''or ''priest ''spells from it, otherwise the category would be of no use if users want to check spells school specialist mages may or may not access to. Same goes for ''druid ''and ''cleric ''spells, which need be separated as well. 5. Corrections such as from “Baldur’s Gate (games) ” to “Baldur’s Gate (game)” 4, A few things I’m not sure of: The exact spells category naming as mentioned above; The naming of “Lawful Good”, or should it be “Lawful Good alignment”;or should it still need to be separated for creatures and deities... Do we really need to have “Side quests” “Main quests” sub categories? My opinion is that “Quests” alone is fine, considering there’re few main quests and they’re already documented in Chapters pages. Of course, “Unmarked quests” is still needed, but should add campaign names added them. The above are just for important categories, ideas for minor ones yet to come. What’s your opinion, any new thoughts on it :-) ? After the category overhaul (which will take a LONG time), the top navigation needs to be reorganized as well, plus the . Islandking (talk) 05:55, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Forum tree What do you think about the current forum structure, I think it could use some improvements & reorganizations: New Members Welcome Area New to Baldur’s Gate Wiki? Introduce yourself here and share your impressions about this BG fan site! News on Baldur’s Gate Wiki As a constantly improving wiki, here’s the board for breaking news and hot notices! Improvements and Suggestions on Baldur’s Gate Wiki Built by the fans, built for the fans, what do you have in mind about what we can do together to make it a better place for all BG fans? General Discussion on Baldur’s Gate Game Talk about everything about this amazing series! Multiplayer Find your comrades in arms and ring your deeds across the Sword Coast! Modding Mod recommendations, suggestions, techniques, new mods? You can discuss them here! Off-Topic Shares your ales and gossips about everything else not related to the game or the site! Yeah, pretty much the BDforum tree, which I find well organized and people from there will find it familiar here. Open for suggestions, for better wording and organizing. Islandking (talk) 12:08, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Category tree (1) For now I think I’ll focus on the category rework task :-) (1) abbreviation or full name There’s a reason why people call it Baldur's Gate Trilogy (not counting SoD here), not four, because Totsc is integrated into BG1 and you can access to its content any time and venture back to Beregost, but it’s not true for SoA and ToB, where the transcension is ''irreversible ''(with the exception of WK), eg. if one miss an item that can only be obtained or upgraded during SoA, you lose it forever, vice versa, you may not obtain ToB items in SoA, which, may be the main reason we need to separate the two campaigns. With that in mind, the current BGII, BGIIEE templates, especially the latter, need some rework too, they need to tell players which campaigns exactly it stands for, or we have to add lines to make it like BGIIEE (SoA) or BGIIEE(ToB) every time we use it. About the naming, as I originally suggested on 23dutch45man’s talk page, if we were to put “Baldur’s Gate XXXX” in front of every name, we will end up with too many, which would be frustrating for viewers to skip the front “Baldur’s Gate” for the words behind it for answers. Plus, when editing in VE, it will only show a limited number of results beginning with “Baldur’s Gate”, VE users will have to type in full for the right result, and even if that’s done, if the category is in the right side, which happens at 50% present chance, the space will be so limited for full name to show up, every word behind “Baldur’s Gate” will be “…….” In the end, names beginning with content, such as “Items (xxx)” will serve better in both editing and the presentation in the category pages, else we end up with tons of “Baldur’s Gate xxxx” showing up in the “B”, imagine that… Now the exclusive items in EE or in certain campaigns, we can set up a separated category for that, or, as I linked before, Items (BG II: EE: SoA), already have “For new remarkable items in BG II: EE, refer to New items in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition.” And we can always make pages listing all EE exclusive quests, items, etc just as New items in Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition. Since those content are of much smaller number which can be fitted in pages instead of larger number between SoA and ToB which need to be listed in categories. The listing of all items that BG2EE holds isn’t redundant even if BG2 may already has most of them, because we have to keep in mind that there’’re new players who havn’t played original BG2, and to them, it makes no differences and it’s convenient for them to have a Items BG2EE category which hold all items in BG2EE. Reply ends here for now, as the topic is of most importance, other discursion can wait and what’s more, I agree with you on your following opinions most of time and I haven’t yet come up with a better idea of where to show News, but preferably on Mainpage, as you’ve suggested, and good job on protecting the widgets :-) Islandking (talk) 14:09, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Category tree (2) Shank, Carbos should generally be considered as enemies as of no dialogue options can make them friendly, therefore they’re Enemies (bg1). But as they’ve showed up in Bridge area as well (not sure if that’s a UB thing, but still), then they’re NPCs (bg2soa) The rat isn’t an issue as all friendly NPCs will end up blowing with you should you attack them and we can’t category tutorial monks into Enemies just because of that. I specially mentioned Baldur’s Gate (games) because it’s very confusing for new comers, as they may think that’s for all Baldur’s Gate games instead of BG1 Lawful still matters as some items, classes’ req. checked these titles, not only Good or evil Islandking (talk) 14:28, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Category tree (1) – 2 So here’s the rough idea of the tree Items one is of mandatory because of the infobox > Items in BG: SoD Items in SoD> Daggers in BG: SoD Daggers in SoD The reason I retain from using "Items in SoD" is because we “may” have a “Baldur’s Gate III Search of Dorn” here so “BG:SoD” may be a better choice as we can always do a “BGIII:SoD” to solve that issue while maintaining uniformity in naming. And if search by the game titles, we go as: Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear > Items in BG: SoD > Daggers in BG: SoD And if search by item types: Items > Daggers > Daggers in BG: SoD The problem User:YoDsanklai mentioned: I think the category eg. Dagger +1 will have both Daggers in BG and Daggers in BG: EE which already refect the fact that Dagger +1 appear in both BG1 and BG1EE. and for EE only items, well, no BG1 category, problem already solved :-) I’m aware of the sort key, question: does the sort key need to be renamed every time we add the category? Islandking (talk) 15:19, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Category tree (2) -2 Adding to previous (2) -1, what I meant to say is Rat may still fitted in a single NPCs category (Non-playable-creatures), or even a dedicated Animals. And for some NPCs that may turn hostile in some quest outcome, we add both NPCs and Enemies. Though I’m not sure about quest tree either, keep in mind that the chapter page already host main quests, and ''only ''the main quests, for people who want to rush through the game. Stronghold quests need to be named as "Stronghold quests in game title" as well for the same reason to reserve places for BG3, same as Unmarked quests, companion quests. If we are to use Lawful good/Good creatures, we’ll have to add Lawful good/Good deities too. We may want to add Lawful good/Good creatures in BG: SoD as you’ve suggested. Not sure about how to sort “Troubles in the Region” yet, have to think about it :-) Islandking (talk) 16:03, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Category tree (1) - 1 ps. I may not make my point clear in preious post Category tree (1), so allow me do it again here: About full name, in addition to the space issue in VE or tablets, it won’t separate the 2 campaigns in EE2 as there’s no proper way to fully name that, except we go extreme such as “Items in Baldur’s Gate II: Enhanced Edition: Shadows of Amn”… Islandking (talk) 16:33, September 7, 2017 (UTC) Category tree (1) – 3 Might category the FF troops in both NPCs and Enemies, not so sure about furious NPCs you mentioned, need more thoughts. May take the creatures’ intentions and fighting capabilities into considerations, like is it hunting you? ex. the Orge in Blushing Mermaid should be an enemy as he’s typically hunting the Ward even if you can “talk” out of trouble, and he’s surely capable of fighting. About BP, how should we name them, “BP”, “BP1”, “BP2” “BP II: GoT”? or “BG: EE: BP”, “BG II: EE: BP II: GoT”? Yeah, the Tutorial indeed, be sure to mention the level differences as they come at a pleasant surpise :-) Still needs to separate EE and original, same as we documented Class name (Baldur’s Gate), EE is gradually becoming a different game from the original, rather than upgrade, with many strategies not functioning any more, the gameplay gap is becoming huge, which is not to everybody’s liking. There’re also people who like classic BG1 more than classic BG2, if we were to build a BG site, we have to take elements all in, and do well to separate them for different needs. Islandking (talk) 01:45, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: About "Abilities" We can’t always abide the game rule, as kai is even shown as a spell in NI, but we know that’s for development’s sake rather than the actual play, in which all legit spells are dispellable, but kai is not, it’s innate. But I haven’t given much thought about the solutions, what I have in mind now is that we continue to use the “Ability” infobox template, and use the automatically added “Ability” as a hosting category for subs such as HLA, class abilities, creature specific abilities, etc. Spells like Comet should have both HLA and lv10 spells. The only thing I'm sure of now is that Character Ability Scores be categoried into Game mechanic Islandking (talk) 01:45, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Misc. stuff About the TotSC items/quests/areas you mentioned, I'm planing to create “New items in titles” to identify newly added items in Totsc, BGEE, SoD and BG2EE (and BP2 if any), after that, in all of those category pages, I’ll add “New items in titles” link to the corresponding article like “New items in Baldur's Gate: Siege of Dragonspear” About the forum and mainpage: My idea is to use ''“News on Baldur’s Gate Wiki '' ''As a constantly improving wiki, here’s the board for breaking news and hot notices! Keep in mind that this board is generally reserved for admins to post site events only” as announcements for BGwiki going-ons only, while adding a module for Mainpage to display the news/updates related to games, may as well replace the mainpage polls or even clean up other stuff there for clear views, haven't given much thought here. Top nav menu should be done after the categoy tree is strong enough to stand on its own, but in the maintime, feel free to mod other modules on Mainpage, leaving it to you :-) Did you get the help from wikia staff? I have a few contacts here that will work, they’re all paid employees who only work on weekdays. Spell school names: “Wizard conjuration spells” or “Conjuration spells for wizards”? "Baldur's Gate II‏‎ ", "Baldur's Gate: EE‏‎", "Baldur's Gate: SoD‏‎" etc should be replaced with full names too, which require bot to get it done, luckily bot only need to remove the categories from the affected article pages :-) Plus many stuffs I had in mind but can’t think of for now, so many things to do (lol) Islandking (talk) 01:45, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ---------- Oh, I remembered one thing I need to mention, what do u think about Area S of High Hedge‏‎ kiind of stuff, is it really needed? imo, it's hard to define creatures by locations, there're creatures all over the areas, Islandking (talk) 02:13, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Misc. stuff (2) The three “New items” article series are not complete list, they’re just notable equipment, don’t have keys, misc. etc yet, so I’ll probably add “New items in xxxx” categories anyway, xxxx being totsc, tob, sod, ee1 and ee2, for more complete lists, not sure whether should create sub within them, probably not. Leaving “New items in xxxx” article links there, in case someone like to fill totsc,tob gaps. I already created full name game title categories, under Category:Games, and requested bot to remove all current short named ones, but since we have “Baldur's Gate (game) ” and “Baldur's Gate (city) ” articles, it’s safe to stick to “Baldur's Gate (game)‎” category instead of plain “Baldur's Gate” . I saw some wiki’ve been using “Game Mechanics” or “Gameplay elements” in fact, haven’t seen one with plain “Mechanics”, but “Lore” sounds good to me :-) Ah yes, the Baldur’s Gate III, that’d make this place lively for sure :-) , and I don’t care if it’s 5e, or 3.5e, (probably still IE engine though) just bring it out already :-D Islandking (talk) 11:26, September 8, 2017 (UTC) ---- Yeah, that’s pretty much the idea for “New items in ………” articles & categories, we’ll see how it fares, which I think would be good :-) Yes the disambiguation in Baldur’s Gate is not needed, but I see no need for “confuse” template as "Baldur's Gate (city)", "Baldur's Gate (game)" already stand out for themselves, so are "Kylee's Dagger", "Kylee's Dagger (quest)" etc, they’re clear (or may be Kylee's Dagger (item)? not sure, your call). But I guess you add “confuse” to link the two pages together? Shouldn’t need it as it’s listed in Related quest below, just maybe rename the name under Related quest to Kylee's Dagger (quest) and everything should be fine. I’ve also removed “confuse” in Xan page, and add Xan (quest) under Related quest sub header. :-) Ah ha, I played them, both :-D, and in first title I choose Fighter where Mage shines, and in the second title I choose Mage where Fighter shines, just my luck ;-). There’s a pcsx2 PS2 simulator where you can get on hands free provided you have the games. Sadly, BD can’t access to IWD2 engine, really sad since IWD2 uses a more advanced edition. SoD is an improved IE which BG3 will probably use, bad marketing though, to delay tablet users this long, but can’t really blame them for their company size to testing & coding among massive tablet hardware specs. Bug fixes are always welcome, if they don’t block the exploits left by the original creators (stackable bard song, no save poison weapon….) would be better, there’s a hate going on due to these utterly unnessessarary changes, which limit gameplay freedom :-{ Hopefully, BD've realized their mistakes, (everyone does mistakes) and make a better, free-in-style BG3. Islandking (talk) 13:02, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Anyways, the forum is ready, feel free to roam it and check & move threads & typo. Islandking (talk) 13:07, September 8, 2017 (UTC) -------------- Hi there, sorry another fact check comes up, could u take a look at the schools of Wish and Limited Wish ? Thanks. Islandking (talk) 15:00, September 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: Big World Setup cleanup Good job on the page, though I think Features should be the first sub-heading instead of the second since that's how they write on their program page. Mentioned SCS because of its popularity and the need for BW fix pack to get it working on EE :-), but yes, you've sorted it in a better way. In Time system page, you said in histroy that The Roll of Years is mostly copied, from where? It might be good to restore the section since it tells us how names of year are written. ---------------- Actually, that’s how most software present themselves, take https://www.siegeofdragonspear.com/ as an example, first we should let users know what the program is about, plunked their interest, then proceed to tell them specs, supported platforms/games where the software may be used. In BWS’s first paragraph, it first states its mod-manager feature(what they are), then IE(where they are used), which is the same order of the below sub-headings of now. About SCS in that thread, I think you already did a good job by separating it into See also, SCS bug report thread link shouldn’t be shown in that page, you’re right about this. And I comment the need for fix pack in comments. Well, let’s just copy what they say about supported games and proceed to adding contents to this wiki, which should be our focus, after all, BWS isn’t our program and we’ve already linked the feedback thread. Both may be wrong, the journal and the page, even Sarevok’s diary has flawed time, it’s good that you’ve found the original source, and since I couldn’t find any copyright info on that site, I assume it allows for fair use, what I suggest is that we restore the section in Time system page and move it under the Calendar page, then credit the source in External links below, as always. Also, do you have time the check Wish and Limited Wish spell schools? Thanks. Islandking (talk) 01:37, September 9, 2017 (UTC) ---------- It seems Wish can be learnt by any mage while Limited Wish is off-limit for Diviner and Enchanter. Oh you confused me about the installation, specially the NI bookmark part. No intention to do it for now in lest it messed up with something as my modding list is incrediblely long ;-) Islandking (talk) 03:00, September 9, 2017 (UTC) Priest sphere category I'm thinking of removing all related categories for they seem to have no practical use in game, or do you have any knowledge of them? Islandking (talk) 15:20, September 9, 2017 (UTC)